The Whistle Blower
by ShinyGlaceon
Summary: What happens after Waylon escapes Mount Massive? After uploading the video, Waylon and his family are on the run from Murkoff. But surviving Mount Massive was only the start, you don't walk away from something like that without scars. As well as being on the run, Waylon has to deal with nightmares of his time in the asylum whilst Murkoff is closing in. Can he keep his family alive?
1. Chapter 1

The Whistle Blower

A/N: This is a story based off a headcanon between myself and Sexual disease (From Tumblr) about what happens post Whistleblower. My fanfiction thoughts started turning and then this appeared. This will be a multi – chapter story and I am warning you now, I plan to make gruesome, tragic and realistic. Because that is what Outlast is, and to do anything different would tear away from what I want this story to become. The first chapter isn't so bad though.

This story will be written from the first person perspective of Waylon Parks.

Prologue – A lonely drive back

Driving away from Mount Massive asylum was, and still is, one of the most relieving things I have ever done. Knowing I was away from those walls, I started to relax into the car seat as I was driving. Well, relax as much as I could with my abdomen bleeding and my leg still crippled. I knew that I had to get to a hospital ASAP before I bled to death. That would be rather anti – climatic after all I had endured, bleeding to death way out here. Besides, I still had Lisa, Toby and Charlie to return home to. I would not give up on them.

I fiddled with the radio in this car, seeing if I could play a station to pass the time. I managed to connect with a station, and soft music played as I was driving. I started thinking back to all that had happened in the asylum. Sending the E-Mail to Miles, undergoing the treatment, running away from the cannibal and the groom, seeing Jeremy Blaire being killed in-front of my eyes by the Walrider. I glanced at the camcorder next to me, which contained everything I had gone through. It's a little hard to believe all of those things were real, that they had really happened. But I had video proof, maybe enough to deal damage to Murkoff I realised. The truth needed to get out there, and I would find a way to do it after I got patched up.

I managed to arrive in Leadville, the sights a joy to see. I knew I had no time to look around though, as I was starting to become faint from blood loss. Thankfully, as it was still very early in the morning, the roads were empty, and I was able to get to the hospital fairly quickly. I hid the camcorder, parked the car and hoped to god it would not get stolen, and then entered the hospital.

I don't remember much else after that, other than the world going black. I woke up in a very comfortable bed after who knows how long and sat up, my abdomen aching in protest. A nurse came in as I was looking around.

"Ah good afternoon sir, it's a joy to see that you are up." I glanced at the nurse, a petite woman who looked to be in her thirties. "It was a real shock when you came in; you just collapsed and bled in the reception. You've been asleep for two days now sir." I was shocked to hear that. Two whole days? Did Lisa know where I was? Was the car still there with the camcorder? "Can you tell us your name sir, so that we can tell those close to you that you are okay and that you're here?" Ah, so Lisa didn't know I was in hospital. I looked up at the nurse "I'm Waylon, Waylon Park"

The Hospital managed to get in contact with my family, and they were there within the hour. I saw Lisa outside the room, her brunette hair drenched and looking like she had run a marathon. She saw me, pushed pass the nurse and ran in.

"Darling, I got the call from the hospital. Are you okay? What happened to you?" Lisa blurted out in a hurried voice.

"I'm okay Lisa. Just a little battered. I'll explain everything when I get out of here. But can I ask a favour from you?"

"Of course darling, anything. Name it and I'll do it"

"Please, don't call me darling. As I said, I'll explain everything when we get out of here, but it just… something bad happened in Mount Massive."

I could tell what I said had shocked Lisa, but she nodded her head all the same. Just then, two young boys came running into the room, both yelling "Daddy", before jumping onto the bed, causing me to grunt in pain.

"Toby, Charlie be careful, Daddy is still in a lot of pain." Lisa scolded them, but I could tell it wasn't fully there; she was just as relieved to see me as they were. Toby and Charlie climbed off, both murmuring sorry. I chuckled slightly, before lifting my hand and ruffling their hair. They both giggled, and went over to stand with Lisa. I looked at the three of them, smiling and feeling like I was going to cry with relief. I was out, my family were here with me and they were safe.

I told Lisa about the car I parked outside, and how there should be a camcorder tucked inside. She came back five minutes later with the camcorder in hand. I wasn't religious, not by any means, but part of me thanked anything that was out there for keeping that camcorder safe. I asked Lisa to keep the camcorder at the house, not to go through it and keep it safe until I was discharged from hospital. She agreed to it, and when she and my sons left, she planted a kiss before walking out, holding her gaze with me for a few seconds before disappearing down the hall.

That night, in the hospital, I gazed up at the ceiling. My head was still spinning from everything that had happened. The nurse had given me a sleeping aid, and I could feel it starting to take effect. I slipped into sleep, and I really wish I didn't.

I was back in the asylum, the camcorder's night vision my only aid, the only way I could see. I heard the footsteps, HIS footsteps, getting closer and closer to my hiding spot. I held my breath, hoping to anything out there he would walk past. Thankfully, he did, his cries of "Darling, where are you" fading into the distance. I crawled out, and started to push a box that was blocking the door out of the way. The noise of metal scraping against wood bought his attention again, and as soon as the box was clear I opened the door. He vaulted the table and tried to go after me; I slammed the door and continued running. I saw an elevator shaft up ahead, the ladder clearly visible. I took my chance and leapt onto the ladder. It started to fall apart, and as it fell I did to. I was approaching the ground fast and…

I jolted awake. I was shaking, cold and clammy and covered in sweat. I curled the blanket around me, trying to even my breath out. I was safe, he was dead and he couldn't get to me. I just needed to tell myself that and it would all be okay. It had to be.

I was discharged from hospital four days later, after they were confident that my leg and abdomen would fully recover. When I returned home, I looked up the name of the man I contacted, Miles Upshur, and the reporting agency he worked for. I had no idea what happened to Miles, or if he even came to the asylum in the first place, but I still wanted to deliver the video to the people he worked for. I stumbled across a name of a viral leaking company associated with Miles known as the Iris Network. I spoke to a man about it, told them I had information about Murkoff and video proof along with it. It took a while to actually find these people, but when I did, I was able to meet with them and discuss the information I had. I showed them, along with Lisa, the footage of all that had happened in Mount Massive. They were confident that this information would be able to take down Murkoff for good. I was taken to a separate room and given a laptop to upload the video to. I was told that as soon as I uploaded this video, my normal life was over. I would be on the run.

"Is hurting Murkoff worth that much to you?" The man had asked me, his face covered in a shadow. I glanced at the laptop screen; the video was ready to upload. Again, flashbacks of everything that had happened flew by me. Taking a deep breath, I clicked the upload button.

A/N: And that's the end of the prologue. Nothing exciting I know, basically a recap of everything that had happened, but it needed to be done. I am following another head canon that after the asylum, Waylon develops a hatred for the words "Darling" "Beautiful" and hates the song "I want a girl" by the American Quartet. Don't get me wrong, I love the character of the groom, I'm just putting myself in Waylon's shoes.

If anyone gets the reference for the "Iris Network", I will give them a cookie and a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: VERY VERY SORRY FOR LATENESS, I've been bulked down with work and college and everything and ARGH. Just three weeks left before college ends for the year and everything has to be handed in and argh. *sigh* I will get it done. Three weeks then I can focus purely on this. It'll be fun. And amazing. Anyway, have a happy chapter. It'll probably be the only happy chapter in this story. So enjoy.

It's been a few days since I uploaded the video about Murkoff. Things have been… crazy to say the least. It made headline news the following night, everyone talking about it on the social media, multiple news broadcasts about it. Murkoff are trying to deny everything, but the evidence is far too strong against them. They've landed themselves a whole world of trouble thanks to me. I'm kinda proud now that I think about it.

Me, Lisa and the boys are still staying with the leaking agency, at least until they find a safe place for us to live. The accommodation is alright, not the best but after what I've been through; a bed is a god send right now. Lisa still can't believe everything that happened to me. She's been comforting me, helping me through the nightmares. I couldn't ask for a better wife. I haven't told the boys everything that happened; they're only 5 and 3 years old. When they're older, I'll them the whole story. But not now. I just wanted to enjoy some time with my family.

We were all on the sofa, having just finished eating pasta bake that Lisa had made, when another news bulletin had come on. Lisa ushered the boys out of the room, telling them to brush their teeth in the bathroom. The news was about a team of reporters who had gone to Mount Massive themselves and had found another camcorder lying around. The footage contained in the camcorder showed conditions very similar to my own, with Murkoff covering up everything related to the Walrider, the mentality of the patients. They started talking about the footage, saying how it was even more proof against Murkoff. I sat there and wondered about whom that camcorder belonged to, I was the only one to get out of the asylum that I know of.

Unless… could it be? Could it be that it belonged to the reporter I emailed – Miles Upshur? Did he really come to Mount Massive? But then what happened to him? Did I send an innocent man to his death? So many unanswered questions… I suppose I'll never really know the answers to them. My mind flickered back to the shadowy figure I saw at the entrance to the asylum, just before I drove off. Who had that been?

Lisa had come back into the room, saw me sat with my head in my hands and put her arm around my shoulders, slowly rubbing them as well. "Honey, what's up?" I looked back up at her, and let out a sigh "It's just… before, before everything went to hell, I messaged a reporter about the happenings in Mount Massive. I'm wondering, did he ever come? They found another camcorder at the asylum, it's got more evidence against Murkoff, but if it was his, what happened to him? I just… I don't know what to think Lisa. Did I send an innocent man to his death? I just… don't know"

Lisa pulled me in for a kiss, which I returned. After, she spoke to me "Waylon, you didn't know that this was all going to happen. None of this is your fault. Think about it this way, the other camcorder they have found is going to work with the footage you have and take down Murkoff for good. Maybe that reporter did come, maybe he did die, but he died exposing the truth." She gave me another shoulder rub and a small smile. "Mount Massive is behind you Waylon; you're safe from those lunatics. They cannot reach you here." Again, another small smile. This time I smile back at her, and pull her in for a hug. "Thanks, Lisa. It's thanks to you and the boys that I got out. You were the only things to keep me going when all was lost." She started rubbing my back "I'm glad you came back Waylon. I don't know what would happen if you hadn't."

Our sentimental moment was ruined, however, by the arrival of our sons, who thought it an apt moment to burst through the door and join in with the hug. Toby was the first to speak "Mummy, we brushed our teeth" He even opened his mouth wide to show her. Lisa laughed, "Okay sweet pea" whilst rubbing his hair. "Get your pyjamas on, it's bedtime."

Twin complaints emerged from both boys "Do we have to mum" "I'm not tired yet". Despite their complaining, Charlie yawned, trying to keep it hidden. I laughed and sat up properly "If you don't sleep, you'll never be as big and strong as me" I started to flex my muscles mockingly. This spurred laughter amongst the boys with Lisa shaking her head and rolling her eyes at me. Toby and Charlie both yawned, and I picked up Toby whilst Lisa picked up Charlie. "I don't wanna sleep yet" Toby said, fighting back another yawn. I chuckled softly, carrying him to their bedroom. I tucked Toby in his bed, by this time he was fast asleep. Lisa had tucked Charlie in and we both left the room. I turned off their light and went back to the living room with Lisa.

I sat down next to her and she cuddled up next to me. The TV was still talking about Murkoff but I wasn't really listening to it now. I started stroking Lisa's hair, thinking about how we first met all those years ago.

_I was walking back to my apartment block after a day in University. My head was still aching from all those calculations and programming codes. I walked up to the bus stop and waited for my bus. It started to rain so I look around in my bag for an umbrella. Just my luck, I don't find one. _

"_Forgot your umbrella too huh?" a woman's voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a young brunette woman standing there, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was quite petite, had eyes the colour of grass and like me, was starting to get soaked._

"_I thought I might trust the weatherman when he said it wouldn't rain. Guess that was a mistake" I reply, scratching the back of my head sheepishly._

"_Don't worry, I did the same. Ah well. I kinda like the rain. It's soothing." The young woman replied. She gives me a small smile. _

"_I don't hear a lot of girls say that, they often complain that their make-up is going to run or something" I reply._

"_Most girls are too concerned about their looks to really enjoy natural beauty. I kind of feel sorry for them in a way." She replies, looking up to the sky, the rain really heaving it down now._

"_It's why I don't talk to most girls. All they ever talk about is fashion, some celebrity or other trivial matters" I reply, also looking up to stare at the sky_

"_I'm glad someone agrees. Most call me weird, an outcast or just plain ignore me."_

"_I could say the same thing. I used to get bullied for preferring computers and books to football and sports."_

"_A pity, you seem like a really nice guy"_

"_And you seem like a wonderful girl yourself miss…?"_

"_Lisa, Lisa Evans. And yourself?"_

"_Waylon, Waylon Park"_

I smiled as I recalled that memory. It seemed like another life time ago now. Lisa looked up at me "What you smiling about?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the day we met. That's all" I replied, continuing to stroke her hair. Lisa smiled up at me, before shuffling so she was lying on my chest. "I remember that day well. You got a cold from standing in the rain that long." She let out a small chuckle

"Hey, not my fault the bus ran 10 minutes late, forcing us to stand in the rain longer."

Lisa chuckled again. I sighed contently. I continued stroking her hair until we both fell asleep with peaceful grins on our faces. Tonight, I did not have any nightmares, just memories of Lisa.

A/N: I know, I know, not much plot here, but I REALLY wanted to do some happy moments for Waylon. The guy went through so much shit in Mount Massive. And I know, the first meeting was cheesy and corny and cute but I wanted to do it anyway. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the happy chapter, because I plan on turning everything around on its head.


End file.
